


Phan Hot Cocoa

by Long_Live_Hermione



Series: Phan oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Hermione/pseuds/Long_Live_Hermione
Summary: I'm not really sure about this yet  but it  is going to involve hot cocoa and phan.





	Phan Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other works.

       I looked at the snow falling outside. "It really is beautiful; how each different snowflake is unique and gorgeous just like you." Dan smiled over at me in my ufo christmas sweater.  _Ok so yes he was wearing my sweater, and yes I loved how it looked on him, and yes I was very very lucky indeed to have him. My Dan._

"Earth to Phil. You ok?" he broke me out of my reverie.

"What? I'm fine." I said as I leaned over to kiss him.  _To my disappointment he slipped away at the last moment._

"Philll! I want hot cocoa. Pwease?" he said looking up at me with his best puppy-eyes. 

"Fine. Because and only because I love you; then you have to kiss me. Deal?" after a nod, I got up to make him his  _PRECIOUS_ hot chocolate. I went to fill the cup with hot water from the tap when I felt arms wrap around me. "Hi Dan; did you miss me?" 

     I felt Dan smile into my shoulder."Maaaaaaaybe?" 

I turned around to kiss him gently on the forehead."I'm almost done you know."

    "I know. I'm just going to stay close to you while you create it." Dan replied. 

************

5 minutes later, I was putting the final marshmallows into our cups."There. Done." 

    After sipping his hot chocolate cautiously, he turned to me with a determined look on his face. Picking up on what he meant, I set my hot cocoa down. He walked towards me, pushing me back onto the couch. 

        I smirked at him. "Do you expect me to be down here by myself?" I asked before pulling him down on top of me, kissing him and threading my hands through his soft curly hair. Dan recriprocated, kissing me down the neck. "I love you. I love you so so much that I feel an almost magnetic pull when I'm away from you. I will always love you." 

I love my Dan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plzzz comment your thoughts and any ideas


End file.
